These Words Unspoken Naruto
by song six
Summary: AU ONESHOT Sakura could never admit to anyone or even to herself her true feelings for him, but when she is so close to losing him it's time for her to say what's in her heart. The problem is, how? When words fail Music Speaks.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto I wouldn't screw over Kakashi like a certain author. I do not own the lyrics to the following song used in this fic. A popular, but EVIL, Japanese videogame cooperation does.

**Note:** People who read Boy2Girl...PLEASE DON'T KILL! I will TRY to get a new chapter in tomorrow. I've been extremely busy with marching band to a point where I really had no time to write at all. Today is the first Thursday in months that I had no rehearsals to attend to. And because I had a free day today I felt like typing this to fill your fanfiction needs I would have finished the new chapter for Boy2Girl, but I've been wanting to type a simple oneshot for awhile. Also, I thought a finished tale would be more fullfilling for you guys than a chapter that leaves you on a long cliffhanger. So here it is. I did warn you guys that it would be a long while before I update didn't I? At least I did not leave on a cliffhanger, because THAN I would let you slaughter me. But please try to enjoy the oneshot.

**WARNING: **There may be OCCness, but I don't know how to tell so I apologize if I didn't keep in character well enough. Also...it's PART songfic. Yeah, I hate those too but I really wanted to do this.

**EDIT:** I re-submitted this after editting out a lot of errors I made.

**RE-EDIT: **I changed the ending since when I wrote it I was in a rush and made it crappy if you asked me. it's more emotional now!

* * *

These Words Unspoken

by Song Six

A Oneshot

* * *

_"Oi! Sakura! Wanna go grab something to eat?" Sakura turned around to face a handsome young man. He was a seemingly carefree teen who had a bright smile; a bright head of hair, and a bright set of eyes to match his personality. It was her best guy friend whom she had been friends with since childhood. _

_"Not now! I have to go practice for the music festival." the pink haired girl replied in mock irritation. For inside, her feelings differed from her outer emotions. But she could never let her friend know, even for second, that it made her very happy whenever he talked to her. If she did..._

_"But that's like almost a whole year from nooow..." the boy pouted with a cute expression; causing the girl to concentrate even harder on her music sheets hiding her blush._

_"Stop whining! I'll eat with you next week. Right now I need to concentrate on this piano music." it would have been obvious to anyone, but the boy, that Sakura was lying and would rather spend time with him. Unfortunately, she had too much pride to ever admit to having any attraction to him. _

_"Wow, that looks hard." he commented softly looking at the set of notes Sakura was trying to read. Of coarse, he was the school's best track runner so anything about music seemed like a real challenge to him._

_"See, now stop wasting my time and go annoy someone else. Try Kiba or Gaara." the girl barked a bit too harshly, but the feelings she refused to show was frustrating her to no end._

_"But Sakuraaaa...I, I sort of...wanted it to be a...__**date**__..." Sakura immediately froze at the last word of his sentence. This was the first time he had ever been this close to asking Sakura out on a date. _

_Sure, he was always hanging around her and always begging her to hang out, but it was always every other girl he showed any interest in. At least, that was what Sakura thought since her best guy friend had always been running around going from girl to girl all the time. Always would he be purchasing gifts, flowers, or chocolate for some girl. Always would he be planning romantic dinner dates for some girl. Always would he be writing cheesy poems for some girl. But never was she ever that 'some girl'._

_"Haha, well then, take Ino or TenTen, or even Temari if it really is a date. I can't right now." Sakura replied waving away his idea of a date as a stupid joke he was playing since he was a notorious prankster._

_"But I don't like TenTen, and Shikamaru would kill me if I ever asked out Temari." the boy pleaded_

_"What about Ino?" Sakura asked a bit __**too**__ quickly. It was last week when the boy told her he was thinking of asking out Ino. The thought of her best girl friend with her best guy friend tugged at her heart, but she would never admit to herself of why. She should feel happy that he was interested in a sweet girl such as her other friend. She did care for him deeply, and she did love him as a friend deeply...or so she thought._

_All she got for a reply was silence, "there you go. Now you have a 'date'." and with that Sakura walked away hastily without even looking back to see his reaction.

* * *

_

"For God's sake Shikamaru, prom is coming up in just two days! You promised me you would help me pick out a dress." Ino whined flipping her bleach blonde hair. Shikamaru simply gave her look and than returned to practicing on his violin.

"Come on Shika! You need to a get a tux to impress Temari as well so we need to go. Put away your little guitar thingy and come on!"

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance closing his eyes in a lazy fashion, " she's already seen me in a suit at _her_ senior prom last year. It won't make such a big difference this year. And why would you need me to help you? Can't you get Haruno? The music festival is tomorrow night and I need to work on this piece to get a good rating. " the blonde shook her head as if Shikamaru had just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"You idiot! Not only is she working on a song for the music festival, but you know **exactly** why I can't ask her to help me go find a prom dress." the two friends glared at each other until both of them sighed wearing sad expressions. In unison, they glanced across the music room to see a pink haired girl playing the piano.

* * *

_Sakura laid on her bed munching on strawberry flavored pocky listening to sad love songs play on her radio. She should be working on 'Passion', the song she chose to play, like she told her handsome friend she was doing, but she felt too lazy to work on anything. Not only that, but she was feeling pretty down after what happened a few days ago. She found out that he did ask out Ino like she had first suggested. The worst part was that the blonde accepted. Normally she would not care since these high school relationships of his would last only a week, but this was her best girl friend._

_Sakura had never felt this lonely before._

_She was just about to go to bed early when her cell phone rang lighting up the darkness of her room with it's flashing screen. She groaned annoyed at the aggravating little device. Sakura got up from her bed and walked over to her desk where the phone was charging. Looking at the name on the caller ID she frowned before answering the call._

_"Hey Sakura!"_

_"Hey, how did the date with Ino go?" there was a pause over the phone before the boy spoke again._

_"Actually, we kind of broke up just now." A wave of relief just spread throughout Sakura's body. She could not help but smile just a bit._

_"After only three days?...I'm sorry."_

_"It's ok Sakura!" the two said nothing for awhile before the boy said he had to go and hung up. Sakura put her phone down feeling happy. She still could not grasp exactly why though. Feeling in the mood she pulled out her electronic keyboard and started working on 'Passion'.

* * *

_

Sasuke Uchiha, a popular and extremely good looking young man who could have almost anything he wanted, but never abused that ability. He never really showed much emotion or compassion for anyone before. Nor did he ever show any romantic interest in anyone either, but when he asked Sakura Haruno to the prom it was not a shock.

The smack of the slap the pink haired girl gave him rebounded across the hallway causing everyone to look their way making a scene.

"Why now?! How come it's now that you actually like me after years I've spent chasing you?!" Sakura asked in an angry voice. People were whispering all around about what was happening. Some may have been confused, but most understood exactly why the dark haired, pale skinned, unobtainable Uchiha had suddenly decided to ask Sakura out. They also knew why is it that the girl was so upset about it, and it was definitely not because of her wasted years of lusting over him.

"How come you just decided you wanted to take me to prom?" the girl seethed through her teeth as her body started to shake violently. There was complete silence throughout the hallway before the other finally answered.

"Because he would have wanted me to." Sasuke replied in a monotone voice, but the sympathy he had for the girl was evident in his eyes.

Sakura curled her hands into tight fists ripping the skin of her hand with her nails. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth about to say something. Everyone was prepared for her to start screaming at the stoic looking boy. Although, instead of screaming, she did something else. She hugged him. She hugged him and she sobbed into his chest as he held her saying nothing. She allowed the salty tears ruin her make-up as they streamed down her face into her mouth giving a bitter taste.

The back of Sasuke's own eyeballs hurt as he tried his best to keep composure and not shed a tear. Not because he had to _act _strong and unhold the Uchiha reputation, but because he was trying to _be_ strong for both her and **him**. For both of his closest people. He wished there was something he could do. He felt like there had to be some sort of solution.

"I miss him so much..."

* * *

_A few weeks have passed since Sakura's best friends broke up. A few weeks have passed since her best guy friend actually got a girlfriend. Lately he had been acting strange. Sakura was not sure why he had ceased getting new girlfriends. She was also not exactly sure why he had been acting so distant lately. She thought that maybe it could have been her fault for never hanging out with him as often since she started practicing more for the music festival._

_She sat in the music room going over a few scales before touching 'Passion' until someone burst through the door. She looked over and saw one of her closest friends. Sasuke Uchiha. He never said much to her and they hardly ever hung out. In fact, they spent most of their childhood with Sakura always trying to win his affections while he ignored her. But over the years they had become friends thanks to a certain boy in particular; now they were close._

_He was breathing heavily and it looked as if he ran the way here. This was very out of character for the dark haired boy. She got up from the chair and quickly walked over to him worried._

_"Sasuke. What's wrong?" Sakura asked as soon as he caught his breath. He looked down at her with an indescribable look_

_"He's...he's enlisted himself in the army." Sakura was just about to ask who, but she knew only one boy Sasuke would ever show this amount of care for._

_"But he can't do that. There's a war going on between the Fire country and the Sound right now! How can he be such an idiot?!" _

_"The loser told me this over the phone while I was on my way to the student council office. He said he had to, that he had nothing else." Sakura clutched her chest where her heart would be wondering if it were breaking._

_"How could he say that? He has us." Sasuke shook his head slightly._

_"We weren't enough." Sasuke didn't even say: __**I guess**__ we weren't enough. He just went out and said the truth as cold as it was. Everyone was highly aware of the other boy's situation. That he was an orphan who's mother died giving birth to him, and that his father killed himself afterwards in grief. He had no other family, but growing up he had many people who showered him with love and many friends. But. Even though he had all this, it just was not enough. Not the love he needed. More of wanted.  
_

_Sakura dashed out of the music room and ran despite that school was not out yet. She ran past the beauty of the autumn leaves; past the empty houses whose occupants were out for school or work; past the people taking their pets for a walk; all the way to __**his**__ apartment. As soon she got there she pounded at his door for what seemed like an hour until she remembered that he was not home. So she slumped down on the ground and waited for him._

_She waited and waited and waited for him until eventually, as the sun was setting, she spotted him walking towards her way from a distance. The whole time she was there she just sat there thinking about him as her heart ached painfully at the thought of losing him._

_"What are you doing here Sakura?" the boy asked in confusion. Sakura looked up at him and stood up feeling the rage of all her emotions gather up at his complete ignorance to her upset feelings._

_"Why? Why did you join the military?" Sakura asked in a whisper. The boy looked down at their feet and bit his lip unsure of what to say._

_"How could you say you had nothing when you had all of us. We all love you. Aren't you aware that you could...you could die?" He looked back into her green eyes with his bright ones and gave her the saddest smile she had ever seen from him. He normally never faked a smile or grin.  
_

_"I know. But there's no way I could ever get into college with my grades. Plus, they offer a lot of opportunities and I really think this will help me be stronger." She was shocked, she was shocked that he could just say this as if he were not aware of the consequences he may face._

_"How can you just stand there and tell me there's nothing for you here?" Sakura knew that she must be crying from the look on his face. He raised his tanned hand and gently wiped away her tears._

_"I can because the love I want...the love I want..." Sakura's heart begun to beat faster,"...I don't know. But I'll be ok, don't worry." she just shook her head at him and look at him with her watering green eyes. She studied his body. The way the sun's light made his hair shine more brightly; the way his eyes were downcast; the way his perfect unblemished skin seem to glow._

_"Why won't you stay? What can I do to make you change your mind?" Sakura asked in desperation  
_

_"Sakura, you've done a lot for me, but you can't...do what I want you to do. There's just nothing to talk about ok?" And with that he went into his apartment and shut the door behind him. That was the moment Sakura decided...she had fallen, but had done so long ago.  


* * *

_

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I am a senior from Konoha High School. I will be performing '1000 Words'."

"Uh-huh uh-huh. Miss Haruno, according to this sheet you were supposed to perform the piece 'Passion' Why did you change your selection to a more simple song such as this one?"

Unfazed by the judge's stare Sakura answered," I want to play from the heart. In order to do so I need to perform a piece that represents my heart." the elderly judge nodded and waved his hand gesturing her to begin. Sakura walked over to the piano and slid into the seat in a swift move. Her pink hair was tied up into a neat bun, and she wore a long simple black dress for the occasion. Around her neck was a shimmering bright blue pendant.

"This is for a special someone whom I had lost a little under a month ago." she felt a pang of pain in her heart as she said this. This made her remember that tomorrow was Prom.

This would be the last time Sakura would be able to enter the music festival; she wanted to impress the judges by playing a difficult piece, but she knew she had to play this song instead.

All eyes were on her as she begun playing; reciting the words in her head...

_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me...Not that easily._

* * *

_No matter how many times he says he'll be ok Sakura still feared losing him._

_Sakura needed to know why he was doing this. There was no way she could believe there was nothing for him if she was there. How could he think that she would not be enough. What was it that she was not doing that was not enough for him to stay. What is it that he won't say?_

_As everyone else around her said their goodbyes to him or expressed all their true feelings to him she avoided him. Whenever he entered a room she left. Whenever he was looking for her she ran. Sakura refused to see him spend any time with him before he left. She wanted to make herself believe she just did not care._

I acted so distant then, didn't say good-bye before you left, but I was listening, you fight your battles far from me...Far too easily

_Sakura sat in the dimly lit music room unsure of what to do. She knew that he was leaving tonight, and she also knew this could be her last chance to let him know how she felt. To let him know of the feelings she had kept hidden from everyone, herself, and most importantly __**him**__. But how could she word it?_

_Sakura could hear footsteps going her way as she sat on the floor. She didn't hear the door open or shut at all. She was so out of it she just did not notice Shikamaru._

_"Hey Haruno. Why haven't you said goodbye to him yet? You know he's leaving." the girl just shrugged her shoulders staring at the music books that lay around her. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, and than he muttered something about women being difficult before sitting down on the ground next to her. _

_"Come on, don't make this harder than it has to be already." Shikamaru commanded, but in a gentle tone. _

_Sakura said in such a soft voice that he could barely hear," how do I tell him?" She knew Shikamaru was a genius, and as a genius of coarse he would be able to see right through her knowing exactly what she was referring to. There was no need in hiding her feelings._

_Shikamaru started rubbing his chin thinking about the right words to say. Finally, he came up with an answer._

_"There's a saying I've heard before. I may be wrong, but I think it goes: when words fail, music speaks." Shikamaru left Sakura to ponder about his statement aware that there was someone waiting at the door to speak with her._

_Shikamaru stopped right by him and gave him an all knowing look before leaving. The boy took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his bright hair feeling nervous. He walked over to Sakura and was just about to tap her on the shoulder when she turned her head staring back with her green green eyes. He almost jumped back in surprise._

_"I think we need to talk." Sakura said simply, and the boy nodded. She stood up and faced him straight on with no hesitation," look, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you ok? It's just that this is so sudden and it's our senior year."_

_"Sakura I...I don't know." the two stood there with uneasiness. They could not quite grasp the words that needed to be said. When she couldn't take it anymore Sakura broke the silence with her sobs as she buried her face in her hands. She cried because it hurt so much, and it was just so hard to say those three words._

_She stopped sobbing enough so that she could muster up the courage and say it, but before she did a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. The young man she had grown to care for so much held her close to his body and spoke soothing words onto the top of her head. _

_"It's ok, it's ok. I'll be back don't worry. Believe in me. Maybe I'll even be back in time for prom. If I'm not I made the emo bastard promise to take care of you and he can escort you instead. It won't be forever. This war has been going on for a long time now and it'll probably end soon. Please stop crying, I don't want you to be sad Sakura." The only light in the room burnt out and then the two were like this for a bit just standing in the dark together._

_After a few more minutes Sakura ceased her tears, but the boy still held onto her tightly as if she were a precious treasure. _

_"I love you. I always had." Sakura was so drowsy from crying she was not sure if she had heard quite right.._

_"What did you say?" she asked feeling warmth spread throughout her body_

_"I've always loved you Sakura. I always will, but I know you won't ever feel the same for me. No matter how many friends I have and no matter how many girls I date I knew that all I really wanted was for you to love me back. But I know you can't, and I don't want to keep trying to look for someone else, so I need to leave and make something of my life." in the darkness he grinned at her, but all Sakura felt was numb as these words came out of his mouth._

_"I'll be back for my necklace. Believe in me." Sakura did not notice when the emergency lights in the room came on. She did not notice when he placed his lucky blue pendant around her neck._

_She did however notice how cold she felt once he let her go and walked out of the music room. The first thing she thought was that she would see him again. So she did not chase after him. Instead, she hurried to find a flashlight so that she may look for a certain music sheet as Shikamaru's words played in her head. She hoped that someday when he came back **he** would hear this special song.  
_

'Save your tears 'Cause I'll come back', I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door, but still I swore to hide that pain, when I turn back the pages, Shouting might've been the answer, then what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart, but now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart...

* * *

_One Thousand Words, One Thousand Embraces, Will Cradle You, Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away, They'll Hold you Forever..._

The decor in the great hall shimmered beautifully and they were all in hues of blue, purple, a bit of pink, and black. The school committee had done well to cover the place from head to toe in glitter. There was a huge midnight blue carpet leading into the entrance. Everything was dimly lit. Everyone was dressed in their best formal wear. This would be a prom night to remember.

Sakura wore an elegant, red, ballroom dress that was lined with gold. Her date wore an all black tuxedo. They were the only pair of people who did not seem to be the least bit excited about prom, but each for different reasons. Sasuke, because he never really acts excited about anything. Sakura, because of the blatantly obvious.

A little under a month ago a letter came back saying that _he_ had gone missing. They were not sure if he was kidnapped or if he had been killed. It was also guessed that he just plain went home. However, Sakura assumed the worse and had become emotionless since than. She did not even bother to wonder why Sasuke was not burdened by this letter.

The night went on with the two just standing by the wall watching all of the other enjoy the prom. Sakura had at least clapped when Ino got crowned queen and Kiba got crowned king after Sasuke refused to accept the crown. She could not however find it in herself to even laugh when Kiba and Ino got into fight during the royalty slow dance; with Hinata fainting after Ino beat the shit out of her date.

Once the royal couple finally completed their dance Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Let's go home, I just can't do this." Sasuke nodded, and the two were about to leave when everything went dark and a single spotlight was shined onto them.

"Hey you two! You can't leave just yet because someone has requested for a romantic spotlight dance for Miss Sakura Haruno and her special someone!" the DJ announced embarrassing the pink haired girl. Sasuke did not even seem to care as he led Sakura to the center of the room following the DJ'S orders.

"Who asked for this?" Sakura wondered as everyone made a circle around the two of them.

"I did. I even requested a familiar song you may know," Sakura gasped and gave Sasuke a surprised look as the song she had perform for the music festival started to play.

"They're watching." Sasuke whispered into her ear. Realizing immediately that everyone was waiting for them to begin Sakura hesitantly put her arms around Sasuke's neck, but instead:

He pulled them away.

Sasuke put her arms down and walked away from her leaving her in the spotlight. She was stunned that Sasuke was going to humiliate her after everything. Her eyes watered as all her emotions were about to consume her when...

"Sakura." she turned her head and saw as the crowds of people moved to the side allowing a handsome young man in a black tux with an orange bow tie move towards her. He had a bright head of blonde hair and a bright set of blue eyes.

"Naruto." Sakura felt all her hurt melt away

"I'm home." Was it a dream? She wasn't sure, but what she did know is that was not going to let him get away this time no...

"Naruto!" Sakura cried with her first tears for a long while streaming down her face as she ran with open arms towards a dream she thought could never happen.

She pulled Naruto towards her and He held her back. According to Sakura, no one else was in the room at that moment.

"Naruto, you came back....you came back!" Sakura cried into his chest so over whelmed with feeling.

"I wanted to keep my promise." Sakura paused before looking up at Naruto's smiling angelic face. A god sent.

"Why did you have to leave? Why?" she asked with so much pain her voice. Hurt that was finally coming out from the dark.

"Do you have any idea of how much I missed you?! Why did you do that?!" Sakura wailed, she hadn't realized that she had begun punching him on the chest, but he did not mind.

"I thought I couldn't have the love I wanted Sakura." Naruto replied simply before taking her fisted hands and putting them around his neck.

"But how did you..."

"A little birdie...a raven told me a little secret of someone's. And he helped me get back." Sakura smiled at the thought of their other best friend.

The thoughts in her mind rushed by so quickly for it was going to take awhile for this all to sink, but all she needed know really was that this was real. The bright boy that left her and took all the light with him came back.

Naruto grinned and they danced.

_One Thousand Words, Have Never been spoken, They'll fly to you, they'll carry you home, and back into my arms, Suspended on Silver Wings..._

Realizing that Sakura has yet to say how she felt she stopped their dance for a second and looked straight into his eyes...

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you..." Sakura begun, but he shushed her and smiled. She noted that he had gotten scarred on the face. The scars made him look like a fox.

"I came to the music festival. You don't need to say it." Sakura nodded smiling, and they continued to dance until Sakura stopped them. Pulled the boy's face towards hers and kissed him softly.

"I love you. Always had."

_And One thousand words, Called out through the ages, They'll cradle you, Making all of your lonely years to only days, They'll hold you forever..._

_One Thousand Words...

* * *

_**Author's Note:** What did you think? Please review! Oh, and the saying 'when words fail msuic speaks' I got from my friend Panda. So no, I am not creative enough to think something like that up. I hope you did like this oneshot and that you won't kill me for not writing about Naruto in a skirt. SO PLEASE REVIEW! If you review than I'll know you like my oneshots and I'll start writing them more...but I will still update stories with chapters. Oneshots would just be submitted at the same time a sa chapter. But if you don't review I probably won't make another unless I just felt like it. If I know people want it I'll make it. If I don't know than I'll only do it doing leisure time when I feel like it. SO PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm sorry if things were confusing in the fic. I didn't want to use Naruto's name until the very end. And I wanted you guys to assume.

Yes, it's that song from Final Fantasy X-2


End file.
